


Fast reactions

by Bishopsdream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s15e11 High Tide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopsdream/pseuds/Bishopsdream
Summary: Nick talking with Ellie about their undercover kiss leads to another thingsTakes place at the end of 15x11
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fast reactions

Ellie and Nick were heading to the Elevator, when Nick suddenly turned around, facing Ellie  
"You know,our kiss might have been good,but it's not my best" Nick said,sounding slightly defensive  
"Really?beside your garlic breath I think that was your best "  
"You caught me off guard,plus I don't have garlic breath anymore" he said  
"Maybe the next time you should react faster" she teased him with a smile on her face, but  
Before she could get into the Elevator Nick softly grabbed her face,he looked her in the eye for a few seconds before he kissed her.  
Ellie was so shocked she couldn't react, and before she could do anything Nick had already broke the kiss.  
"I think you're the one who should react faster next time " he whispered to her with a victorious smile, brushing his thumb over her soft cheek and slowly pulling away to go to the evidence garage,leaving a flustered Ellie behind him.  
After a few minutes of moving the scuba tanks,Nick heard the Elevator ding,it was Ellie  
She walked with confidence and steady steps which in addition to her undercover attire was very alluring to Nick.  
Nick placed the tank he was moving on the ground then looked at her "Charlie?What-"  
"Oh shut up" Ellie said,already kissing him,but this time he wasn't surprised, he was actually waiting for it,so he kissed her back passionately, warping her arms around her,they melted in each other's arms and deepened the kiss until they were out of breath and had to break it for air,resting their foreheads against each other's.  
"I thought I'd help you with the scuba tanks, maybe we can finish faster and go watch that movie at your place ?" Ellie said with a grin,while playing with Nick's short hair  
"That sounds like a good idea to me" he said,placing a peek on her lips,before they went to move the scuba tanks,eager to finish the job so they could go home,together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I ever wrote so far,but I hope you like it!<3  
> Ps: Caskett actually inspired me to write this (specially the first kiss) so if you want a vivid image of my imagination somehow go watch their first kiss (the one in 3x13) :))


End file.
